Belatha Dawnsinger
Grand Magistrix Belatha (Née: Dawnsinger) is a Blood Elf from the Golden Horde. She is the widowed wife of the feared Chinggis Khagan, and the mother of the Khans of the Khaganate including the currently ruling Ilithdora. Currently she is the Grand Magistrix of Quel'thalas, held since the reign of Chinggis Khagan. During this she formed the Magisters into the bureaucracy of the Golden Horde, managing and controlling the affairs of the Empire. She has also founded the Shadowblade, a group of powerful Azerothians loyal to her as her intelligence agency and personal bodyguards. Her strongwoman governance of Quel'thalas is known of it's authoritarianism comparable to regimes on Earth during the 1930s. Biography Early life Belatha was born in Silvermoon City, as a High Elf like other Blood Elves before. The time she was born in was of peace, though war was always close. Her father Alveth was a Magister, while mother Laera was a Ranger. In the Scourge invasion of Quel'thalas she lost her mother, killed as the city's last defences fell. Although her father survived, he swore vengeance and joined Prince Kael'thas into the Outland. When her uncle returned as a messenger for the Prince, she heard about the death of her father. The deaths of her parents gave her an obsession over martyrdom and nationalism, and made her vow to become a Magister like her father was. The Burning Crusade Despite remaining in Silvermoon, she harboured remaining loyalties to House Sunstrider. She found the betrayal of Prince Kael'thas hard to believe, initially rejecting it, but emphathise that demons have corrupted him. Move to Dalaran To study magic, she insisted moving from Silvermoon to Dalaran. Now as a teenager at the time of the Horde's expedition to Northrend, it was reasonable for her to study abroad. With finally a permission from her uncle, she moved to the city, and lived in the Sunreaver's part of the city. After the defeat of the Lich King, she remained in the city to continue her studies. Purge of Dalaran Staying in Dalaran at the time when Garrosh Hellscream was leading the Horde to ruin, Belatha was once again close to the scars of war. Despite repeated warnings to leave from Silvermoon, she chose to stay. Kirin Tor leader Jaina Proudmoore ordered the imprisonment or execution of the Sunreavers in the city, and she fled to the sewers of the floating city while hiding. She was rescued by a Horde strike team led by her uncle and was evacuated back to Silvermoon. The purge remained in her mind for years, cementing her hatred for the Alliance. When she returned to Dalaran after Chingghis Khagan's conquest, she made sure the city paid hefty reparations to Silvermoon while personally torturing and killing those that took part in the purge. Era of the Khagan Finally completing her training back in Silvermoon Belatha, became a Magistrix, and found herself in the politics of her kingdom. When Chinggis Khagan declared his global war on all those who oppose him, she found an opportunity. She spoke to the Grand Magister, Ranger General and the Regent Lord that Quel'thalas should bow to the Half-Elf conqueror. The balked at how they should surrender to a Half-Elf mongrel, and was dismissed. Secretly, she amassed her loyalists, other Magisters and some Blood Knights into influencing the populace before throwing a coup. Once the deed was done, she invited Chinggis Khagan to take the throne of Quel'thalas as Emperor to his future global empire... On the condition that Dalaran is conquered. She vehemently opposed accepting Sylvanas Windrunner and her Forsaken into the Golden Horde, knowing her as the one who failed to protect Quel'thalas from the Scourge. Her opinion was silenced by her husband who saw more merit in sparing her. During this time, she bore a total of nine children for her husband including Vyalash, Ilithdora, Ogezaen, and Darius. As her husband cared more about world conquest, she placed herself as the de-facto ruler of Quel'thalas. She asserted her own policies unopposed, and formed the Shadowblade as her private police. War of Gold and Iron Towards the end of the war, The Grand Magistrix's were one of the last lines of defences of Quel'thalas. While participating in the war, she balanced her strength with strategic attacks to delay major advances, This has worked in part that the Iron Horde only reached the gates of Quel'thalas until a decade later. New activities Dalaran Using the Union-Khaganate exchange program, Belatha used one spot to let Tydridalamor to study in Dalaran. While he was still able to study, the infiltration was shortly after discovered by the AZUI. The Union has therefore taken her actions harshly, greatly reducing aid to the Khaganate. Old Hate The Grand Magistrix has always held Lady Sylvanas in contempt, blaming her for the destruction of Silvermoon. She has always suspected her of plotting something, and found that the Undercity is covertly receiving Union support in the bid for independence. The Grand Magistrix prepared for war, and started developing weapons to use against the Undead in their rebellion. When her daughter decided on a referendum to decide independence, she reacted negatively. London Missing Belatha was reported missing when the freighter she was on was attacked. Investigations are ongoing. Abilities Political power Politically in the Golden Horde, she is the second most influential after her own daughter. As the Grand Magistrix, she is one of her daughter's advisors. She ruled as second in-command during Chinggis Khagan's rule. Policies Using her husband's influence, she forced capital into Silvermoon City to make it a commercial powerhouse, making it a service-based economy with educated manpower. She has created industrial agriculture projects with magic to feed the growing population, and to export to other fiefdoms. In Quel'thalas, Belatha encourages population growth by providing heavy incentives. She built several insulae tower blocks to ensure there is sufficient living space. Abuse of power There are disputes on the abuse of power. Exploiting the Khaganate-Union Exchange program, she allowed a foreigner to enter. Controversially, she has forced the change of certain historical depictions much to the chargin of Magister Tanazhen Rosefury, altering the narrative to paint Kael'thas Sunstrider as a martyred hero that willingly took the corruption of the Burning Legion and died so it will lead to the redemption of his people. Affiliates In other countries, Belatha has ties with some heads of state, including Turkestani President Mustafa Babayev, and Chechen Republic President Ramzan Kadyrov. Personal life Grand Magistrix Belatha claims to be a niece of the previous Grand Magister Rommath. She is also a monarchist and has placed her husband as the new ruler of Quel'thalas and her daughter after. Relationships It is believed that Belatha married Chinggis Khagan mostly for power and influence. She is the mother of the Khans. She has shown signs of empathy for her children as she mourned the death of Vyalash, while she may have ordered experimentations on him that led to his chronic ill state. She has shown some kindness towards the Genji Spymaster Tydridalamor, the Khagan's counterpart from the main continuity. She has provided assistance in his training to become a mage by securing a place for him to enter Dalaran in the Azerothian Union. Later on, she provided him memory crystals found at excavations throughout Lordaeron. Her unusual helpfulness hints that she still holds some love for her husband. She has shown hostilities towards Sylvanas, blaming her for the fall of Silvermoon years ago, and the death of her own mother. Tailoring Belatha is an accomplished tailor, able to make clothing of fine quality, with a personal workshop in Magister's Terrace. She sought and collects textiles to make clothings out of, using a combination of magic and her hands to make unmatched quality. One her masterpieces is the robes given to Tydridalamor as a graduation present, made from fabric that blends Genji and Thalassian silk. Other She is known to be very vain in her appearance. She places high orders on cosmetic products from both Azeroth and Earth, such as Dead Sea products. Other than being a very skilled tailor, she is also an enchantress. In order to maintain population growth, she rarely deploys Blood Elf soldiers in duty to prevent casualties. To her every Sin'dorei life shed is a personal stain. Azerothian Union Counterpart Main article: Belatha (Azerothian Union) Belatha of the main timeline like her Khaganate counterpart survived the Purge of Dalaran. She appeared to have married a Blood Elf male, siring a daughter. Union records suggested that she died an untimely death via "suicide" with her husband dead later. She was cremated with her ashes scattered across Eversong Woods. Gallery Bel Grand Magistrix Cut.png|Grand Magistrix Belatha, with her Golden Staff of the Sin'dorei Bel Loungewear Cut.png|Belatha in wear outside of duty Category:Characters Category:Golden Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Khaganate Azerothian